


Yours, Truly

by TheEmeraldGirl23



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: End of Season 3 through the end of Season 4, F/F, Follows Canon, Jughead doesn't die, M/M, Originally Posted on Wattpad, POV Alternating, Riverdale High School, Stonewall Prep (Riverdale), Wordcount: Over 10.000, beronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 12,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmeraldGirl23/pseuds/TheEmeraldGirl23
Summary: Betty Cooper led the perfect life, she had the perfect boyfriend, Jughead, amazing friends, and a good home and school life. Unlike Veronica Lodge who wasn't in control of anything, she broke up with her boyfriend, Archie a few months ago and she was with Reggie but betrayed him, she got back with Archie but just can't get her mind off her best friend.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge
Kudos: 13





	1. Start of the School Day

Betty's POV 

"Hey, do you want to perhaps come to my house later?" Jughead asked.

"Sure, why not, " I said.

"See you after school then, " Jughead said.

"See you then, " I said.

At that moment suddenly Veronica came up to me.

"What was that about?" Veronica asked.

"Oh, just Jughead, he invited me over, " I said.

"That's cool, doesn't he live in your old house now?" Veronica asked.

"Yep, that damn Gladys Jones, " I said.

"Well, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on or a person to hug, I'm here, so just call, " Veronica said.

"Thanks, maybe I'll take you up on that, " I said.

"Any place, any time, I'll be there, " Veronica said.

"See you, the bell is about to ring, " I said.

"Okay, see you later, " Veronica said.

Veronica walked away and I started putting books in my locker and getting other ones out for class and started walking to class, but then the all popular red-headed bad boy Archie Andrews showed up in front of me.

" How are you and Jug doing?" Archie asked.

"We're good, why are you asking?" I asked.

"It's just that me and Veronica and just friends now, and Josie and I are dating now, " Archie said.

"Well, I know you and Veronica are just friends now, but Wow! You and Josie, that's a change, " I said.

" Yeah, it is, but I like it, " Archie said.

"That's good, but we should talk later, I have to get to class, " I said.

"Okay, see you later, " Archie said.

I walked along the highway and finally got to my class, just in time, the bell just rang as I sat down.

“Good morning, class, " Mr. Heist said.

" Good morning, " everyone said.

"Ready to learn some Algebra II?" Mr. Heist asked.

"Yeah, we are, " everyone said.

"Wow! You guys are lively today, good on you first hour, " Mr. Heist said.

"Let's get started, simplifying polynomial fractions, " Mr. Heist said.

I have no idea what the heck he just said.

"Excuse me, but what are polynomial fractions?" I asked.

"They are polynomials like x+1 over x+5, basically in fraction form, " Mr. Heist replied.

"Thanks, I get it now, " I replied.

"Good, now let me continue, " Mr. Heist said.

I nodded and let him continue the lesson, it didn't last that long and he handed out a worksheet, he said we have the rest of the hour to work on it. I finished it just as the bell started to ring and I walked out to my next class. 


	2. Veronica's Second Class

Veronica's POV

I have English second hour, Betty had the class with me too. We were supposed to be writing stories, we got to work with partners so of course, the B and V duo chose to work together.

"Hey, do we have a plan?" Betty asked.

" I know exactly what kind of story we should write, " I said.

"What kind?" Betty asked.

"A love story, " I said.

"That's too overdone, " Betty said.

"But people like a happy ending, " I said.

"I guess that's true, " Betty said.

"Then, it's settled, " I said.

"So, let's get writing, " Betty said.

"Agreed, " I said.

I made a google doc and shared it, so we could write the essay. I came up with the title.

_ The Love That Couldn't Happen _

I continued to type and Betty also contributed. We worked for the whole hour, the bell rang and we packed up and went to my next class.


	3. Their Third Hour

Archie's POV

I have my third hour with Josie but also the resident bitch of Riverdale High, Cheryl Blossom. I hate my class because of her. She always makes a scene wherever she goes, it's becoming increasingly annoying, I think even her girlfriend Toni Topaz is getting annoyed at her. I try to ignore her, I sit by Josie in class.

"Hey, class, today we are building model cars," Mr. Seth said.

I forgot to mention that the class I have this hour is Physics.

"You have two weeks to build it, you can work with a partner or alone, it doesn't matter to me," Mr. Seth said.

I decided to work with Josie, I think we work well together, She makes the ideas and I put them to fruition. She drew out a design for the model car and I got the materials to start building it. I couldn't use the materials we got today though because it took like the whole hour just to get the design right. I put the materials back on the table, Josie took the blueprint and packed it up and we just waited a few seconds for the bell to ring. The bell rang and it was finally time to get lunch with the group.


	4. Lunch

Betty's POV 

I was putting stuff into my locker, I closed and turned around getting ready to leave, but then someone came over to me and covered my eyes, I couldn't tell who it was. They pushed me against the locker and then I felt lips on mine, It was a weird feeling, but then the went down to my neck and I moaned softly, only one person knew that my neck was my weak spot. 

" Jughead, is that you?" I asked. 

They suddenly backed away and uncovered my eyes and started running off while sobbing. I saw who it was at that moment, Veronica, I decided to chase after her, into the music room. 

"I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry," Veronica said while still sobbing. 

I hugged her and just let her cry. 

" Wait, why are you doing this?" She asked. 

"I care about you V, more than anyone else, " I said. 

" Even more than Jughead?" Veronica asked. 

"Of course, he might be my boyfriend, but you are my best friend and matter way more than him," I said. 

Finally, she stopped crying and we both got up. 

"I'm surprised that you aren't mad at me," Veronica said. 

" Well, I was more shocked than mad," I said. 

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know how else to express my feelings," Veronica said. 

"At least now I know how you feel, but you know I'm still with Jughead right?" I asked. 

"Yeah, you said that loud and clear when you thought it was him and not me kissing you," Veronica said. 

"Well, anyway, let's go to lunch shall we," I said. 

"Good, by me, I wanted to see the group anyway," Veronica said. 

We walked to the cafeteria and went to sit by the group, Kevin, Archie, Josie, and Jughead were all there. I kissed Jughead and then went to get my lunch, I asked Veronica if she wanted to get anything, but she said she wasn't hungry, so I just went by myself, I got my lunch and went to sit back down, next to Jughead, of course, I looked across the table and saw Veronica, she seemed so disappointed and sad, but I just ignored it and finished eating, I got up, threw my plate away, and just walked to my next class. 


	5. The Class We Had Together

Archie's POV

I had this class with the whole group. I sat next to Josie again and I felt like she had something to tell me. I asked her about it.

"Hey, is something going on with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, my dad saw me sing at the La Bonne Nuit the other night, he said I could go on tour," Josie said.

"Wow, and I was going to ask you to prom to be honest," I said.

"You really are the sweetest guy, but I knew we weren't endgame," Josie said.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Probably tomorrow," Josie said.

"Maybe, you can reconcile with Veronica," Josie said.

"Yeah, maybe, but I heard she left Reggie heartbroken," I said.

"I don't know, but this relationship is not going to work out with me being on tour," Josie said.

" I understand," I said.

"We can still be good friends," Josie said.

"Yeah, I was about to say that," I said.

" Well then, I hope life goes good for you, the lesson is about to start," Josie said.

Just then the teacher came in and everyone went quiet.

" Hey, class, I knew you guys just came from lunch, but quiet down, we have History to learn about," Ms. Wong said.

"Today, we're learning about WWII and Japanese Internment Camps, " Ms. Wong said.

She started her lecture and the class quietly wrote notes, the lecture was only about half an hour, then she announced we would be doing a project.

" You guys will be creating a poster, about what happened in Japanese Internment Camps, you can work alone or with a partner, or even a group of three, just no more than three, " Ms. Wong said.

I worked with Josie, I saw Betty and Jughead working together, and Veronica and Kevin were working alone. We worked on the poster for the rest of the hour.

"This poster is due on Friday, you have tomorrow to work on it too, " Ms. Wong said.

The bell rang after she said that and we all walked out of the classroom to our next classes.


	6. Spanish Class

Veronica's POV

I was putting books back in my locker when I saw Betty walk up to me.

"Hey, " Betty said.

"Hey, " I said.

"Which class do you have next?" Betty asked.

"I have Spanish, " I said.

"Oh, okay, do you think you can ever get back with Archie?" Betty asked.

"Yeah, maybe, I overheard him and Josie breaking up and I do think about him a lot, " I said.

" Well then, it's settled, ask him out, get back with him, " Betty said.

" Maybe I will, it'll get my mind off of you, " I said.

"Maybe, but I know you can never get your mind off me completely, " Betty said, very cheekily.

"True, bye, I need to get to class, " I said.

"Okay, see you, " Betty said.

I walked away and went to class, I thought about Archie and all the good times we had together, I never had that kind of experience with Reggie, since now Archie has no one to go to prom with, I can ask him. I got to class before the bell rang and sat down, Archie was also in this class, so I went to sit next to him.

"Hey, Archie," I said. 

"Oh, hey, Veronica," Archie said. 

"I heard that you and Josie broke up," I said. 

"Yeah, she's going on tour, I don't know when she'll be coming back," Archie said. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you know that I haven't really got over you," I said. 

"Really, because I totally feel the same way," Archie said. 

"What? I didn't expect that " I said. 

" Well, it's true, I've always loved you," Archie said. 

" I thought you liked Josie," I said. 

" I did, but I could never get over you," I said. 

"Wow! I think that's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard you say," I said. 

At that moment he leaned in to kiss me and I kissed him back, at that moment I didn't know what else to do, my true love will never love me back. The teacher walked in after we backed away from each other. 

"Okay, settle down, clase, " Mr. Luis said. 

" Today we are learning body parts, in Spanish," he said. 

" Can anyone tell me what ojos are?" Mr. Luis asked. 

" Eyes," almost everyone said. 

"Correct," Mr. Luis said.

He continued on his lecture and explained different body parts in Spanish and then said we'ed be making a monster based on the body parts we learned. We have to work by ourselves and it's due Friday. The bell rang and I went to my last class.


	7. After School

Jughead's POV

The bell just rang for the end of the school and I went to meet up with Betty.

"Hey, ready to go?" I asked. 

"Yep, let's go, " Betty said.

We walked out and started walking to my house. I walked in and saw no one there, that was to be expected, dad was at work and JB was still at school.

"Seems like we have the house to our selves, " Betty said.

"Seems so, " I said.

"What do you want to do?" Betty asked.

"I don't know, solve things like we usually do?" I said.

"Sounds good to me, " Betty said.

" So, we're still trying to figure out the gargoyle king, the black hood is out, and the farm is up to shady stuff, " I said.

"Well, I've been investigating the farm and we've already managed to take Juniper and Dagwood back from them," Betty said. 

"Yeah, and we know that the gargoyle king and the black hood are colluding with each other," I said. 

"That's absolutely sick, " Betty said.

"Well let's get investigating, " I said.

" I can go see Edgar again, " Betty said.

"Okay, but just be careful, you know we have prom on Saturday, " I said.

"I know and I'll never get dragged into their cult, " Betty said.

"Okay, just call me if fond something, " I said.

"I will, " Betty said.

She walked off and went to see the farm, for what seemed like the last time, but somehow it felt like there would be one more.

Betty's POV

I started walking to the farm, I know from last time, I brought two pieces of wax to use to block out the ball sound, Edgar uses this to make me see my dark self. I see her, it haunts me, this dark part of me. I walked up to the farm for my next session with Edgar.

" Hey, Betty, your back, " Edgar said.

" I want to see my other self again, " I said.

"Okay, let's go to that room, " Edgar said.

He guided me to that room and I fell asleep and saw my dark self again.

"Hey, it's the lesser part of me, " my dark self said.

"I will never be you, " I said.

"Well as much as you deny, you killed Caramel, " my dark self said.

"No, no, I didn't, " I said.

"Accept it, I know you will someday, " my dark self said.

" Never, " I said.

I woke up and Edgar brought me back to his office.

"How do you feel?" Edgar asked.

"Better, " I said.

I got up and walked out and back to the house. I walked in and Jughead was sitting on the couch alone still.

"Hey, is it okay if I stayed the night?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's fine, " Jughead said.

"We can do, something else, " I said.

"Agreed, " Jughead said.

We walked into the bedroom and you can guess what happens next. 


	8. Friday

Betty's POV

It's Friday, which means it's only been a day since I visited Edgar again. Prom is tomorrow and I don't know what to do, but I know I need to go to class, so I opened my locker and started getting books out when someone came behind me, it was Veronica.

"Hey, how was your day yesterday?" I asked.

"Oh, right, I really didn't have a chance to talk to you yesterday or on Wednesday after school, but, Archie and I got back together and he asked me to prom!" Veronica said excitedly.

"Wow, that's great," I said in a kind of spaced-out way.

" You don't sound that appreciative," Veronica said.

" Oh, I'm sorry, I was just spacing out for a second, trying to comprehend what you said," I said.

"Yeah, that's okay, it was you who told me to anyway," Veronica said.

"Yeah, I thought you would totally ignore it," I said.

"Aww, you're worried that I would like him more than you," Veronica said.

"No! that's preposterous," I said while blushing.

"Oh, don't worry, you know I'll always love you more than him," Veronica said.

"Prove it," I said boldly.

"If you insist," Veronica said.

She put her hand on my locker and leaned in, but I stopped her before our lips touched.

"Why did you stop me?" Veronica asked.

"Well as much as I would want that, I think you've proved your point," I said.

" Well okay, if you say so," Veronica said.

She walked away to her class, I grabbed the books I needed out of my locker and walked to class. The rest of my day was pretty normal, I got to see Jughead at lunch and we worked on our investigation after school in the newspaper room for some time before we left to go our separate ways, he went to his house and I went to to the Pembrooke to see Veronica. I rang the doorbell and she let me in.

"I see that you're alone again," I said.

"Well, not with you here," Veronica said.

" I guess that's true, what did you invite me here to talk about?" I asked.

"Did you get your prom dress yet?" Veronica asked.

"No," I said.

"Then, we're going shopping," Veronica said.

"Sounds like fun," I said.

We went to the store to find dresses for prom to wear. We walked into the store and immediately saw so many pretty dresses that we could wear. I saw this beautiful blue sparkle dress. I picked it up and went to the dressing room and Veronica followed me.

"That's so cute," Veronica said.

"I know, I think I want to get it, " I said.

" Want to try it on first?" Veronica asked.

"Sure, why not, " I said.

I took off the clothes I had on leaving just my undergarments and Veronica saw all of it but I just ignored that fact and put the dress on.

"Wow! You look astonishing, even more than you already do, " Veronica said.

"I think so too and you flatter me, " I said. 

"Just being nice to my favorite person, " Veronica said.

"Well, anyway, did you choose a dress?" I asked.

"I have plenty of dresses at home I can wear, " Veronica said.

"So, you did this just to see me in a dress?" I asked.

"Yeah, basically, but I also figured you wouldn't have one, and I wanted to buy something for you, " Veronica said.

"You don't have to do that, " I said.

"I know, I don't have to but I want to, " Veronica said.

"I won't stop you, " I said.

I then took off the dress, put my normal clothes on, got out of the dressing room, and went to the cashier, Veronica paid and we left to go back to the Pembrooke. We walked in, went to the table to have dinner, and went to the bedroom after to sleep early so we would be ready for tomorrow's big day. 


	9. Prom

Veronica's POV

Today is Prom, I kind of want to ask Betty to dance, but I know I said I was going with Archie. She is going with Jughead, so what right do I have to ask, I had gotten up and already got ready before I noticed that Betty had woken up. 

" Good morning, sleepyhead," I said. 

"Good morning, you look nice," Betty said, still half asleep. 

"Thank you, now get up, you need to get ready," I said, throwing a pillow at her. 

"Okay, okay, you didn't need to throw a pillow at me," Betty said. 

"I know, but sometimes you just don't get it," I said. 

" I am oblivious sometimes, you don't need to shove it in my face, I'm getting up now," Betty said. 

"Good, get ready, we only have like a few hours before prom," I said. 

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Betty said. 

She got up and got ready, I saw her walk out of the bathroom with the same blue sparkly dress I saw on her yesterday. 

"Wow! I think you look better than you did yesterday," I said. 

"It's the same dress, how can I look any different?" Betty asked. 

"I don't know, it's just radiating," I said. 

"I mean you don't look half bad either," Betty said. 

I looked down at my outfit, which was a silver dress with black heels. 

"You look way better and you don't even have shoes or accessories on," I said. 

"Oh, but you look sexy even without all that stuff on," Betty said. 

"Being flirty now?" I asked. 

"I guess so," Betty said. 

"Well, save that kind of thing for Jughead," I said. 

"Yeah, you're right," Betty said. 

"Want to go to Pop's before prom?" I asked. 

"Sure," Betty said. 

Betty put on shoes and we walked out and went to Pop's Choc Lit Shoppe to hang out for an hour or two before prom. We were talking when I noticed Archie and Jughead walk in, they looked handsome but also like they had a long day, they were sweating, I don't know what they were doing to be so tired, but I won't pry. I called out to them.

"Archie, Jughead, come over here, " I said.

"Aww, I thought this was just the two of us thing, " Betty said.

"We can, if you want, " I said flirtatiously.

"No, it's fine, invite them over here, " Betty said.

"Hey, you two look nice, " Jughead said as he sat down in the booth.

"Yeah, especially you Veronica, " Archie said.

"Oh, this, it's just something I had in the closet, " I said.

I saw Betty across from me making a gagging effect.

"It's just that you two are so lovey-dovey, " Betty said.

"Aren't you that way with Jughead though?" I asked.

"No, not as much as you two, " Jughead said.

" I'm surprised, I thought you two were all hot and heavy with each other, " I said.

"What? We are not that way in the slightest, " Betty said.

"Okay, if you say so and, Archie, what were you and Jughead doing earlier? You guys are all sweaty, " I said.

"Oh, we were just cleaning up in the boxing gym, " Archie said.

I sensed some sort of lying in his voice, he wasn't being entirely truthful.

"Are you sure you did nothing else in the gym?" I asked.

"What? What do you even mean by that?" Jughead asked.

"Oh, I just think you two might have been doing something else, " I said.

"Heck no, we aren't doing anything of that sort, " Jughead said.

"You better not be, " Betty said.

"I would never, " Jughead said.

"Okay, sure, I believe you, " I said sarcastically.

"Are you being sarcastic? How can you ever suspect me of that?" Archie asked. 

"I don't know, I just feel something between you two," I said. 

"That will never happen," Jughead and Archie said in unison. 

"I don't know, I think it might be pretty hot," I said. 

"Okay, let's get burgers and stop talking about this," Betty said. 

"I agree," Jughead said. 

We got burgers and fries from Pop and we eat them. 

"Let's go, we are going to be late if we don't go now," I said. 

"I didn't realize how much time went by," Betty said. 

"Yeah, me neither," Archie said. 

We left Pop's and went to school. We saw a sign hanging on the gym and we went inside. We heard music blasting from speakers and saw everybody dancing, we joined them. 

"Want to dance?" I asked. 

"Sure," Betty said. 

We were dancing to upbeat pop music. I looked over and saw Jughead and Archie were also dancing, many other people in the gym were also dancing, like Cheryl, Toni, Reggie, Mad Dog, Kevin, Fangs, Sweet Pea, and many others. Suddenly a slow song started and all the couples started dancing closer to each other. I looked for Archie but I already saw him slow dancing with Jughead, I really didn't expect that. I stared at Betty and I noticed she was staring back at me. I moved closer and to my surprise, she also moved closer we were in each other's arms and started slow dancing. We laid our heads on each other's shoulders and just enjoyed our company. We must've been like that for at least an hour before we saw other people leaving. I moved my head and she also moved hers and I leaned in and kissed her, she kissed me back before she backed away.

"We should go, " I said.

"Yeah, we should, " Betty said.

"Tonight was weird, " I said.

"I didn't expect us to dance and then for you to kiss me again and for me to kiss you back, " Betty said.

"Are you going to Jug's?" I asked.

"I guess I will unless you want me to stay with you, " Betty said.

"I would love to have you over for a second night, " I said.

"Okay, I can't deny that, " Betty said.

We walked out of the gym and back to the Pembrooke, where we went to the bedroom, changed, and went to bed. 


	10. It's Only Sunday

Betty's POV

I woke up and noticed that Veronica was sleeping next to me. I almost forgot I spent the night at her house again.

"Hey, wake up, we're going to be late for school, " I said.

"What? It's only Sunday, " Veronica said sleepily.

"I think I'm just paranoid, " I said.

"Maybe, life's been kind of crazy recently, " Veronica said as she finally got up.

"It has been crazy, only thing crazier is if we have to go on some sort of quest because of  _ Gryphons and Gargoyles _ , " I said.

"You might get your wish soon, " Veronica said.

"Come on! Don't say that, " I said.

"I mean Riverdale is the craziest town in the world, " Veronica said.

"That it is, " I said, nodding my head in agreement.

"Let's get ready, then we can go have breakfast, " Veronica said.

"Okay, you can go first, " I said.

"Okay, I'll go then, unless you want to go together, " Veronica said winking.

"OMG, Veronica, why are you so dirty?" I asked.

"Experience, " Veronica said.

"Wow! Didn't expect such a response, " I said.

"Just telling it like it is," Veronica said.

"Okay, okay, just go, spare me the details, " I said.

We got ready and went downstairs to get breakfast, realizing that it's only like 8:00 in the morning.

"Want to go to Pop's?" I asked.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do, " Veronica said.

We left the Pembrooke and went to Pop's.

"This is literally the best restaurant in town, " I said.

"It's the only restaurant in town, " Veronica said.

"Yeah, you're right, " I said.

We got pancakes and sat down in a booth, as soon as I took a bite, I heard the entrance bell ring, someone else entered the restaurant.

"Hey, Jughead, Archie, come sit with us, " Veronica said.

Oh, it was just them.

"Hello, Jug, " I said.

"Hello, " Jughead said.

"Did you spend the night with Archie?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did, it was just next door anyway, " Jughead said.

"Has Gladys left yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, she did, you and your mom can move back in with us if you want, " Jughead said.

"I will, thank you, " I said.

"How was your night, Archie?" Veronica asked.

"It was good, after prom, I went to Jughead's house and we played games for a while before going to sleep, " Archie said.

"What kind of games?" Veronica asked.

"Not what you're thinking, " Archie said.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Veronica asked.

"I just do, " Archie said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"You two are just so cute, " I said.

"Not as cute as you, " Veronica said.

"Hey! What about me?" Jughead asked.

" You're very cute, " Archie said.

"Thank you, " Jughead said.

" I think something crazy is going to happen in a couple of days, I just have this feeling, " I said.

"On second thought, yeah me too, " Jughead said.

"Honestly, yeah, " Veronica said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Archie asked.

"You don't have any inkling about this at all? You do realize that the Gargoyle King is like after us? right, " I said.

"I'm just not knowledgeable about these topics, " Archie said.

"Understandable, " I said.

" We should investigate it, " Jughead said.

"Agreed, " I said.

We left Pop's and walked to the Blossom's house. It just felt like it led to something.


	11. The Trial (Archie's Fight)

Veronica's POV

We got to the Blossom's house and before we even rang the doorbell, Penelope opened the door. 

"Hello, we've been expecting you," Penelope said as she opened the door to the let us in. 

"You were?" I asked. 

"Of course, you're the main players of the game," Penelope said, pointing the four of us. 

Suddenly the Black Hood and the Gargoyle King appear at the table. 

"What are they doing here?" Jughead asked. 

"Take off your masks," Penelope said. 

The Black Hood took off his mask to reveal that he was indeed Hal, Betty's dad. Then, the Gargoyle King took off his and it was Chic, the creepy guy who said he was Betty's brother. Honestly, I'm really scared for her, her family is full of these wicked people. 

"Here, put these on, then follow me outside," She said, handing us clothes. 

We put them on and followed her into the forest. 

"All you have to do is get through the forest alive, sounds easy enough right? but be warned that there are dangerous things you have to face," Penelope warned. 

We walked into the forest and there was a sign for our characters in the game. I didn't think simply playing Griffyons and Gargoyles would end up getting us into something like this, I guess I was wrong. It was Archie's character first. 

"Here, this is it, right," I said pointing to the sign. 

"Yep, that's me," Archie said. 

Suddenly a bear-like creature came out and attacked him. 

"You have so much luck with bears," I yelled out sarcastically as he started fighting back. 

"Yep, they seem to always come after me," He replied after punching it back. 

He kept fighting it and I just watched in horror. He fended it off but he was badly bruised and there was blood coming out of his mouth. I went up to him. 

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. 

"Yeah, I've been in worse fights," He said clutching his side. 

"Okay, let's go," I said as I brought him to his feet. 

We kept walking and next I saw my sign and a table full of chalices and a bottle in the middle. I hoped that it wouldn't be that bad. 


	12. The Trial (Veronica's Poison)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read my other stories, you should know that Italics represent the thoughts of a person.

Betty's POV

We were walking to the next challenge after Archie got himself hurt fighting the bear thing. Veronica noticed it before I did, but there was her character sign and a table full of chalices, plain as day, even though it was the dead of night. There was a note and I saw her pick it up. 

"This is a game of spin the bottle, pick your best friend to participate with you, one chalice has a poison that will kill you immediately," She read out loud. 

"Veronica, I volunteer, the note says your best friend, so I pledge myself," I said. 

"I can't have you do that for me," Veronica said nervously. 

"I insist," I said. 

"Okay, if you say so," Veronica said. 

We stood face to face at the table and I spun the bottle, it landed on a chalice and I took a sip from it. 

"Nothing," I said.

She spun the bottle and drank from another chalice. 

"Anything?" I asked.

"Nope," Veronica replied. 

The game kept going until it was my turn to spin the bottle which landed on the last chalice. I took it to my mouth, but before I could drink it Veronica took it from my hands and basically chugged it down. 

"Why did you do that for?" I asked, scared. 

"Because I love you, Betty," Veronica replied. 

"I love you too," I said. 

Before she could say anything, she fell, but Archie caught her. I was about to fall too, but Jughead caught me before I did. I saw that Penelope showed up. 

"Why aren't one of us dead," I asked simply. 

"Oh, that, instead of only one chalice having fast-acting poison all of them had slow-acting poison, you're both dying but slowly, if you get through the forest, you'll get the antidote," Penelope said. 

"We have to go, " Archie said. 

Jughead lifted me up and Archie lifted Veronica up, we were both able to walk but it was very difficult. We kept walking through the forest and I heard Archie say that he loves Veronica, I heard her stumble over her words, but she ended up saying nothing back. Jughead saw his sign and we all stopped. 

_ We're all hurt already, let's just hope we don't get worse. _


	13. The Trial (Jughead Against the Gargoyle King)

Archie's POV

We all stopped at Jughead's sign. I was already badly hurt, but I was worried about what Jughead has to do. Suddenly Chic in his costume showed up and started lunging at Jughead. Luckily, he evaded his attacks. He attacked him back and to my surprise, Chic is kind of weak, he fell back but he wasn't down for long. He hit Jughead back but Jughead pursued. He kept fighting and he eventually did bring Chic to the ground.

"That wasn't so hard, right?" He asked.

"It looked like you struggled for a bit there," I said.

"Yeah, it did," Betty agreed.

"Let's just go, I think I'm getting worse," Veronica said.

"Okay," I said.

We started walking and I was still holding Veronica and Jughead was still holding Betty. I looked down at Veronica and it looked like she was almost about to pass out.

_ I hope she gets better. _

We kept walking and we were almost out of the forest, but there was still the last challenge, Betty's. I was behind Jughead and Betty, so they saw them first, but there they were, Penelope, Hal, and somehow Chic was back up.

_ That was quick. _

"What is this?" I asked.

"The last challenge," Penelope replied.

I saw Betty's sign hanging on the tree next to where Penelope and Hal were standing.

"What do I have to do?" Betty said drowsily.

"I don't know if you can," Penelope said.

"What do I have to do?" She asked again with more urgency.

Penelope walked up to us and handed Betty a gun.

"Why did you give me this? " she asked.

"The last challenge is killing your father, Betty," I heard Penelope say.

"He might be a bad person, but I can't do that," Betty said.

"That's the only way out of here," Penelope said.

_ Oh no. _


	14. The Trial (The Escape)

Betty's POV

I was holding the gun and I was shaking. I have to kill my father, but I just can't bring myself to do that. Even though he's shot, Fred Andrews, he's still my father.

"I can't," I said fumbling the gun in my hand.

"If you can't, then let me do it," Penelope said.

"Wait, what?" I asked, surprised as she tried to forcefully take the gun out of my hands.

She took the gun out of my hands.

"Nooooo," I screamed as she pulled the trigger.

Hal fell to the ground and I immediately went to his side.

"Why did you do that?" I asked as I started crying.

"Well know I guess you won't get the antidote, know won't you," Penelope said.

"You're a monster, Mumsy," I heard Cheryl say as she walked up with a bow and arrow on her back and with Toni by her side.

"My own daughter must not think that," Penelope said.

"Oh, but you're terrorizing my dear cousin and her friends," Cheryl said.

She grabbed the bow and shot the arrow at her mom as we started to run away.

"Let's get out of here," Fangs said as he pulled up with his truck.

We got onto the back of his truck and Fangs started driving. Cheryl and Toni defended us as Penelope and Chic started following us.

"Here," Toni said with a blue vile in her hand.

"What is that?" I ask.

"The antidote, I stole it off of Penelope when she was distracted," Toni said.

I grabbed the vile and handed it to Veronica. She took off the cap and drank it. I let her drink most of it because she was more infected. She gave it to me and I drank the rest of it.

_ An indirect kiss. _

We finally lost them. Fangs was driving really quickly. I'm glad that he was, or else we wouldn't have lost them. We got back into town and he dropped us back at home.

_ We're finally safe. _

Narrator aka. Jughead

Little did they know that they were far from safe. There is a lot more than meets the eye in this quaint little town.


	15. The Fate of Fred Andrews

Archie's POV 

It was now a couple of months after the whole incident with the Gargoyle King and Penelope and Hal. We had a funeral for Hal and Betty was sobbing the whole time. I didn't know what it was like at the time but now I do. My mom broke the news to me that my dad had lost his life by a wrong-way driving accident. I didn't know what to say at that moment. I was so surprised and I felt like my world was closing in on me. My dad was my world and I just lost him because of someone else's stupid decision. I felt furious, I wanted to go find the guy who did this and avenge my dad, but I know he wouldn't like that from me. I went to talk to Veronica about it and she couldn't believe it, the same thing happened when I talked to Jughead and Betty. We went to Pop's to discuss it more. 

"What? Fred got into a car accident?" Betty asked shocked. 

"Yeah, a wrong-way driver crashed into him," I said saddened. 

"That's so stupid," Jughead said. 

"I know, what causes a person to do that?" Betty asked. 

"My mom told me that the driver was drunk when he crashed into my dad," I said. 

"Then let's go see him," Veronica said. 

"And do what?" I asked. 

"Reprimand him," Jughead said. 

"My dad wouldn't want that," I said. 

"Well he's not here now is he," Betty said. 

"Hey, that was uncalled for," Veronica said. 

"It's okay, she's right, but it still feels wrong," I said. 

"Should we set up a funeral?" Jughead asked. 

"Yeah, but we still have to get his body from the other side of town," I said. 

"Okay, then let's go see him together," Veronica said. 

"Sure, let's go," I said. 

We left Pop's and started driving uptown. We saw the remains of the crash and my heart dropped. We got to the place where my dad's body was being kept. We walked in and a guard immediately stopped us.

"Where do you think you're going?" The guard asked.

"We want to see Fred Andrews, I'm his son, " I said as I tried to step past him.

"I can't let you do that without proper identification, " the guard said.

"What? You can't let a man see his own father, " Veronica defended me.

"Well, I don't know that, so I can't let you in, " the guard said.

I started searching my pockets for my driver's license, I never leave home without it, but I couldn't find it, so I assumed I dropped it in my car. I went back to my car and so it laying on my seat.

_ Thank goodness _ .

I opened the door and grabbed it. I walked back inside and showed it to the guard.

"This should suffice, right?" I asked.

"Yes, " the guard said.

He removed his hand and let us go. We walked into the room and saw my dad's lifeless body. I almost broke down right then and there.

"How do we move him?" Veronica asked.

"We can ask the people, " I said.

"Okay, then, let's ask, " Betty asked.

"I'll stay here with Archie, " Jughead said.

"Okay, let's go V, " Betty said.

Betty's POV

I walked out of the room with Veronica. We went up to the welcome desk.

"Is there a way we could bring Fred back into to be buried?" Veronica asked.

"Yes, we just have to prepare a coffin, " the guy behind the desk said.

"That's great news, " I said.

"Okay, then, let me make the preparations and we can move him, " the guy said.

He got up and walked into the room.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to ask you to leave, I have to prepare Fred so he can travel across town, " he smiled at Archie.

"Thank you, thank you, " Archie said, hugging the man. 

We left the room and waited for a few hours before the man appeared again with a couple of others behind him wheeling a coffin.

"We can finally bring him back, " Archie said.

We walked out wheeling the coffin and we lifted it up onto the car very carefully. We tied it in tightly and started driving back, we started going into town and everyone was greeting us and holding signs for Fred. I was crying at how heartwarming it was, I leaned on Veronica's shoulder and she just held me. We kept driving and got to the graveyard. It was the same one that my dad was buried in. We got out of the car and got the coffin down. Almost the whole town was there, we wheeled the coffin to the place he was to be buried. He was lowered into the ground and almost everybody started crying, I was still crying. Archie started speaking.

"I'm sure most of you knew my dad, he was a very town driven person and was there for everyone, he ran Andrew's Construction and was behind many of the buildings in this town, but he was an even better father, I loved him very much and I hope he's finally found peace, "

I was standing next to Veronica and I just held onto her and cried. I heard a lot of other people talk, including Mary, Jughead, and my mom, but I just cried. The funeral finally ended and Veronica started talking.

"Hey, the funeral is over, we should get going, are you okay?" She asked.

I looked up and stared into her eyes.

"Oh yeah, " I said with realization, letting go of her.

"How long was I crying?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"The whole time, " Veronica laughed.

"I guess I never realized how much he affected me, " I said.

“Yeah, I know I wasn't here, but he seemed like a very important part of this town, " Veronica replied.

"Can I see my dad before we leave?" I asked.

"Sure, " Veronica said.

I walked over to his grave, it was defaced with the words "The Black Hood Deserved What He Got, "

"Oh My Gosh, " Veronica said.

"Yeah, that's what I got for being the Black Hood's daughter, " I guess.

"You don't deserve this, " She said walking up to me.

"I know, " I said.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked.

"Being here for me is enough, " I said.

"But I wish we were more, " I whispered under my breath.

"Me too, " Veronica said.

"You heard me, " I said confused.

"Yeah, " She said and leaned in to kiss me.

I just fell into my desire and kissed her back. She backed away and said,

"I'm going to break up with Archie, "

"Finally, I thought you were never going to realize, " I said.

"Realize what?" She asked.

"Your feelings, " I said.

"Oh, I realized that a long time ago, just never decided to act on them, " she replied.

"What about that time you kissed my neck in the hallway?" I asked.

"I was being impulsive, " she said.

"That's a way to say it, " I said.

"Well, let's get out of here, it's starting to get dark, " she said.

We walked out of the graveyard and walked hand in hand back to our respective houses. We stopped at Veronica's and she let go of my hand.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" She asked.

"Yes, it's not that far of a walk anyway, plus there are street lights, " I said.

"Okay, I'm just worried about you that's all, " she said.

I walked the rest of the way home and opened the door, Jughead greeted me.

"That funeral must have taken a lot out of you, " he said.

"Yeah, " I said simply.

"You were there for quite a while after it ended, " he said. 

" I saw my dad's grave, that's all, " I said.

"Are you sure that's it? You were with Veronica the whole time, " he said.

"You don't trust me?" I asked, kind of upset.

"Of course I do, it's just..." He trailed off.

"It's just what, Jughead? What?" I asked, getting more pissed off.

He didn't say anything so I took that as my cue to go to my room.

_ Why do I stay with him? If something else drastic happens, that is the last straw, I'm finally breaking up with him, I should've followed my heart a long time ago. _

I laid down on my bed and finally closed my eyes.

_ Today was one of the longest days of my life. _


	16. Meeting Mr. Honey

Veronica's POV

I woke up and noticed that Betty was sleeping next to me. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:00 am, it was also Monday. 

"Oh my gosh, Betty, wake up, we're going to be late for our first day of senior year," I said. 

"What?" She asked groggily, rubbing her eyes. 

"We're going to be late," I said. 

She sat up and had more realization in her eyes. She looked at the clock and almost yelled. 

"Oh my gosh, you're right," She said. 

She got up and went to the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on. It took only five minutes before she came out with a simple shirt and jeans, but she still looked beautiful. I went to take a shower and took about the same time as Betty. 

"Ready to go?" she asked. 

"Yeah, let me call Archie, we're going to be late," I said. 

We walked out of The Pembrooke and went to school. I called Archie and he picked up almost immediately, but he did sound like he just got up. 

"Hey, Ronnie, what did you need?" Archie asked over the phone. 

"Are you at school?" I asked. 

"No, I just got up," he said. 

"You're going to be late," I said. 

"Oh my gosh, it's like 7:30," He yelled. 

"Get ready," I said. 

I hung up the phone and kept walking with Betty. I was about to walk through the door but suddenly Archie and Jughead showed up behind us panting. 

_ They must have run all the way here _ . 

We walked in together and the hallways were empty. So, we were either very late or early. 

"Why aren't you in class?" a man asked. 

"and who are you?" I asked. 

"I'm the new principal at Riverdale High, Mr. Honey," he said. 

"You?" Betty asked, confused.

"Yeah, what about it?" Mr. Honey asked. 

"Nothing," Archie said. 

We kept walking to class but Mr. Honey stopped us. 

"Where do you think you're going, you never answered my question," Mr. Honey asked. 

"We woke up late," Jughead says matter of factly. 

"Fine, I let you go, this one time, but if it happens again, I'm going to have to punish you guys," Mr. Honey said. 

He let us go and we went to class. 

_ I already don't like him _ . 


	17. We Can Still Be Friends

Betty's POV

It was a few weeks since school started and I was already piled with homework. I was sitting at the table writing notes when my mom came in with the mail. She put it on the table and I saw a letter for Jughead with the Stonewall Prep logo on the corner.

_ Oh, this is it! My perfect chance. _

Jughead walked in and greeted me.

"Hey, " he said.

"Hey, something came in the mail for you, here, " I said handing it to him.

He opened the letter and proceeded to read it.

"Dear Jughead, you have been accepted to Stonewall Academy and will be given a full scholarship to attend and continue your writing, Sincerely, Mr. DuPont, " he read out loud.

"Wow! That's great son, " FP said from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I don't think I would get in, I submitted some of my writing and they accepted me, " Jughead said.

"That's great, " I said.

"I don't think I should go, though, I'll be leaving all my friends at Riverdale High, " He said. 

"You were given a scholarship, you're going boy," FP said. 

"But..." Jughead trailed off. 

"You should go," I said. 

"What about our relationship?" Jughead asked. 

"About that, I don't think I can do this anymore, " I said. 

"Are you breaking up with me? Is that why you want me to go to Stonewall?" Jughead asked. 

"Yeah, if you go to Stonewall, it would be an excuse," I said. 

"Oh, is there someone else?" Jughead asked. 

"Yes, in fact," I said. 

"Who?" he asked. 

"You don't need to know that," I said. 

"Anyway, I like someone else too," Jughead said. 

"Okay, that's great," I said. 

"We can still be good friends," Jughead said. 

"Well, of course, we live together," I said. 

"No hard feelings?" Jughead asked. 

"No hard feelings," I confirmed, hugging him. 

_ Well, that turned out well.  _

He sat down at the table and we worked on the homework together. 


	18. The Halloween Breakup

Veronica’s POV

Today is Halloween and this is the day that I’m finally going to break up with Archie. I was with him at The Pembrooke and we were preparing to go to a party. 

“Hey,” I said. 

“Hey, why did you bring me up here?” Archie asked. 

“Well, we’re going to a party, but also…” I trailed off. 

“What?” He asked. 

“I think we should break up,” I said. 

“Why?” He asked. 

“I just feel like I’m lying to myself,” I said. 

“About what?” Archie asked. 

“My feelings,” I said. 

“I kind of feel like that too,” Archie said. 

“Then why did you come back to me?” I asked. 

“I just didn’t realize it back then,” Archie said. 

“But it seemed really obvious,” I said. 

“What?” Archie said surprised. 

“Jughead,” I said matter of factly. 

“You and Betty are more obvious though,” Archie said. 

“Okay, sure, if that’s what you believe,” I said. 

“I guess we just agree to disagree,” Archie said. 

“Well then, let’s just go to the party as friends, the four of us,” I said. 

“Okay, but you’ll just be with Betty anyway,” Archie said. 

“But won’t you be with Jughead?” I retorted. 

“Let’s just go,” Archie said. 

We left the Pembrooke and went to Le Bonne Nuit. A lot of people were already there. I saw Reggie behind the counter and I internally cringed. We saw Betty and Jughead and we walked up to them. 

“Hey,” Jughead said. 

“Hey, how are you guys doing?” I asked. 

“Good, Jughead, and I broke up,” Betty said. 

“Wow! Well, Archie and I just broke up,” I said. 

“You actually went through with it,” Betty said, surprised. 

“You thought I wouldn’t?” I asked, kind of heartbroken. 

“Well, you’re nor known as the most truthful person,” Betty said. 

“Calling me out, but I’m truthful when it comes to my feelings,” I said. 

“I wouldn’t put that past you,” Betty said. 

“Let’s dance,” Archie said. 

I grabbed Betty and Archie grabbed Jughead and we just danced to the upbeat music playing. 

_ Finally, I can be with her.  _


	19. Jughead At Stonewall

Jughead’s POV 

It’s been a few weeks since I transferred to Stonewall and to me it’s all kind of suspicious. I walked into the classroom and the other students were already there. 

“Hey, Forsythe,” Bret said. 

“Hey, Bret,” I said. 

I went to sit down in the circle and then Mr. DuPont walked into the room. 

“What happened? Where's Mr. Chipping?” I asked.

"Well, unfortunate circumstances happened and he killed himself, he jumped out the window after class yesterday," Mr. Dupont replied. 

"What? Why?" I asked. 

"He had a secret that he was scared to keep," Mr. DuPont said. 

"Okay," I said. 

_ How would I respond to that? I'm going to find out why he did this.  _

"If there are no more questions, then let's get started," Mr. DuPont said. 

He started talking about a writing challenge, particularly a murder mystery one, it piqued my interest. 

"If you're interested then write a mock chapter, The Baxter Brothers team and I will review it, the winner will be the next ghostwriter," Mr. DuPoint said. 

_ I loved the Baxter Brothers as a kid, this will be a great opportunity.  _

I got to work writing

_ It can be about the Black Hood, of course, I rename him, but it seems like a good basis. It can be about his terrorization and untimely death.  _

“Hey, what are you planning on writing about?” Donna asked. 

I looked up from my computer to see her looking at me. 

“You’re just going to steal it,” I said. 

“Fine, then don’t,” Donna said, her mood souring, going back to writing herself. 

_ What was that? That was random, her mood just soured, I just told her that I thought she would steal it, in other words, I just didn’t want to tell her, it that so wrong?  _

“Hey, it’s fine, if Forsythe doesn’t want to tell us, it’s okay,” I heard Bret tell Donna. 

“Thank you, Bret, for once you aren’t totally antagonistic towards me,” I said. 

“I- okay, your welcome, I guess,” Bret said. 

I was going to write some more, but the bell rang, so I put my computer back in my bag and went back to my dorm, which I share with Bret.

_ The students in that class are suspicious, Bret, Donna, Jonathan, and Joan. What am I going to do? The sudden suicide of Mr. Chipping also seems weird. I have to dig deeper into this.  _


	20. The Football Game

Veronica’s POV 

Today is the championship football game between Riverdale High and Stonewall Prep. I’m still a cheerleader but Betty is no longer one, Mr. Honey gave us this new coach and Cheryl was having none of it. 

“Vixens, gather, we need to figure out how to stop this hideous new coach,” Cheryl said. 

“You really hate her don’t you,” I said. 

“Well, she’s taking this team away from us,” Cheryl said. 

“From you,” I corrected. 

“It’s not just me though, we’re all a team,” Cheryl said. 

“Under your leadership, so what do you suggest, HBIC,” I said. 

“We should lock her in the locker room,” Cheryl. 

“That sounds absolutely ridiculous,” another cheerleader said before I could chime in. 

“ Yeah, I agree, that sounds ridiculous,” I said. 

“How else are we going to get out team back?” Cheryl asked. 

“Yeah, this coach seems to really get on your nerves,” I said. 

“She does, the new principal also pisses me off,” Cheryl said. 

“That’s for sure, Mr. Honey gives me such a weird vibe,” I said. 

“So are we doing this, or what?” Cheryl asked. 

“I guess so,” I said. 

“Then let’s go already,” Cheryl said. 

The coach then walked into the room. Before we left, Cheryl grabbed the keys to the locker room and locked the door on the way out, trapping the coach inside. 

“Hey! Open the door,” I heard the coach called out, but we just ignored her. 

“I can’t believe that actually worked,” I said. 

“Me neither,” another cheerleader said. 

We just walked down to the field and the teams were there, along with students sitting the stands. I saw Betty sitting next to Jughead, I guess he came from Stonewall to support us. I looked at her and she just waved at me, I waved back at her. 

Betty’s POV

Veronica and the rest of the cheerleaders started their routine and I just watched them. I looked over at Jughead but he was looking at Archie and the rest of the team practicing, so I just looked at Veronica and the Vixens. They finished their routine, which meant it was time for the game to begin. 

“Hello, today we have the biggest game of the season, the championship game between Riverdale High and Stonewall Prep,” the announcer called out. 

I looked over and Jughead looked disgusted. 

“Hey, are you okay?” I asked. 

“Yeah, it’s just that the quarterback for Stonewall is Bret and he just gets on my nerves,” Jughead said. 

“Well, you’re here for Archie, right?” I asked. 

“Yeah, but still,” Jughead said. 

“Don’t let him get to you,” I said. 

“I’ll try,” Jughead said. 

We went back to watching the game, they were neck and neck the whole time, Riverdale High attempted a field goal in the last seconds to try and get ahead but they missed and Stonewall ended up winning. We went down to the field to meet Archie and Veronica. 

“Sorry, man,” Jughead said. 

“It’s okay, it just wasn’t our day,” Archie said. 

“Well, anyway, you’re performance was great, V,” I said. 

“Thank you,” Veronica said. 

“Hey, Forsythe,” Bret called out. 

“What do you want Bret?” Jughead asked, upset. 

“Just letting you know you were cheering for the wrong side,” Bret said. 

“He can cheer for whoever he wants,” Archie said, defending him. 

“Yeah, he can,” I said, agreeing. 

“It’s fine, he’ll learn soon enough,” Jughead said as Bret just walked away. 

“He sure will,” Archie said. 

“Are you thinking what I think your thinking?” Jughead asked. 

“If you’re thinking that I want to go beat up Bret, then your right,” Archie said. 

“Please don’t do that,” Jughead said. 

“You’re better than that Archie,” I said. 

“Yeah, you are,” Jughead said, putting an arm around his head. 

“Can we go?” Veronica asked as she grabbed my hand. 

“Yeah, we should,” I said. 

“Okay, let me change out of my football uniform,” Archie said. 

“See you then,” Jughead said. 

“I should change out of my cheer uniform,” Veronica said. 

“We’ll wait,” I said. 

They walked back to the locker room and Jughead and I just waited. 

“How’s it going at Stonewall?” I asked. 

“It’s terrible, I want to come back here,” Jughead said. 

“It must not be that bad,” I said. 

“Yeah, it is, Bret, Donna, Jonathan, and Joan, I don’t like them and I have to spend every day with them,” Jughead said. 

“Bret does seem like a big douche,” I said. 

“Definitely,” Archie commented from behind us. 

“Oh, you’re back,” Jughead said. 

“Don’t forget about me,” Veronica said as she hugged me from behind. 

“How could I,” I said. 

“Well, then, let’s go,” Jughead said. 

We finally left and went back home. 


	21. Quiz Bowl

Betty’s POV

After Riverdale High lost the football game I decided that I would be a part of the quiz team, even though we didn’t even have one at the time. I just wanted to beat Bret, I heard he was on the team for Stonewall Prep, that guy participates in like everything. I got Veronica, Cheryl, and Toni to participate with me but we still had to go up against Bret, Donna, Jonathan, and Joan, the ones that Jughead was wary of. We got to the studio and the announcer and everyone else was already there, even my mom, I guess she was covering it for the Register. I was getting ready and trying to calm myself down in one of the prep rooms when my mom walked in holding a sheet, which looked like the answers. 

“I don’t need those, I don’t need to cheat to win,” I said.

“I just thought I could give you some help, Bret is a tough opponent, you know,” Alice said. 

“I know that, but I want to prove I’m smart in my own merit,” I said. 

“I just wanted to help, but just in case you change your mind, I’ll leave it here,” Alice said before leaving the sheet on my desk and walking out of the room. 

I glanced at it briefly before I ultimately decided to tear it up and throw it in the trash. I walked out of the room and met with my teammates. 

"There you are, we're about to start,” Veronica said. 

“Good, I’ve been wanting to get back at the people across the way,” I said. 

“If you are ready, let’s get started,” The announcer said. 

I stood behind the table and the announcer read off questions. It was just like the football game, one question we got to the buzzer first, the next Stonewall got to it, it was like a back and forth. It was down to the last question, Bret got to the buzzer first but he got the question wrong, so I stole it from him and we won. 

“Riverdale High wins this year’s Quiz Bowl, congratulations,” the announcer said, directing his hands toward us. 

“We won, we really did it,” I said, hugging my team. 

“I guess we did, payback for losing the football game,” Veronica said. 

“We got back at them, Bret is an asshole,” Cheryl. 

“Yeah, what he told Jughead was uncalled for,” Toni said. 

“Well, we won, let’s bring the trophy back to school,” I said. 

We went back to school and went to give the trophy to Principal Honey to put in the case, but he just revoked our win, because he found out the torn up answer sheet. 

“I didn’t even look at it,” I said defending myself. 

“But it was in the room you were in,” Mr. Honey said. 

_ Should I rat out my mom? No, I shouldn’t.  _

“But I tore it up,” I said. 

“That’s evidence you were trying to hide it, now give me the trophy, it’s Stonewall’s now,” Mr. Honey said. 

I conceded and just handed it to him. Stonewall just keeps winning I guess. Little did they know I was helping Jughead with uncovering the mystery behind Mr. Chipping and Mr. Dupont. We are going to expose them. I just kept my knowledge to myself and went to class. 


	22. Exposing Mr. Dupont

Veronica's POV

I was standing next to my locker with Betty and she was telling me about this plan to expose Stonewall and of course I was all here for it. 

"So, Jughead and I found out that his grandpa wrote the first Baxter Brother's book and Mr. Dupont, his teacher stole it from him and did all this other shady stuff to other members of the secret society he was a part of, so we were thinking that we would go expose them, I was planning on meeting up with Jughead, afterschool at Stonewall if you wanted to come," Betty said. 

"Count me in," I said. 

"I think Jughead was asking Archie too," Betty said. 

"Well then, we'll have the whole gang, to rat this Mr. Dupont and Stonewall out," I said. 

"Yes, definitely, more the merrier," Betty said, 

"Well see you later, honey," I said, before giving her a peck on the lips and heading to class. 

Betty's POV

_ How does she do that so nonchalantly? Not that I mind it anyway.  _

I head to class, it went by pretty fast. I spent lunch with Veronica and Archie and went on with the rest of the day. I went to meet them after school. 

"So I heard from Jug that we were exposing Stonewall, I am totally up for it," Archie said. 

"Yeah, apparently his teacher is up to some shady stuff, and his grandfather is also a part of it," I said. 

"His grandfather? I thought he has been out of Jug's life for a long time," Archie said. 

"Yeah, it's a really deep situation, anyway, let's go," I said. 

We went up to Stonewall and met up with Jughead. 

"Hey, we're here to get you out of this place," Archie said. 

"I appreciate that man, but first we need to expose Mr. Dupont and well, Bret, Donna, Jonathan, and Joan," Jughead said. 

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" Archie asked. 

We walked into the classroom and locked the door behind us. 

"Forsythe, what are you doing?" Mr. Dupont asked. 

"We're here to expose all the bad stuff you've done," Jughead said. 

"And you, why are you here?" Mr. Dupont asked, pointing to the man next to Jughead. 

"Well, I've heard you've done some terrible things to our friends in the past," Forsythe I said. 

"To what? The Skull and Bone, they threatened me," Mr. Dupont said. 

"I should've never given you the rights to the Baxter Brothers," Forsythe I said. 

"That was your mistake, then," Mr. Dupont said. 

"You know of the mysterious cases that happened to members of the Skull and Bone Society when you were the leader right? Not to mention you basically stole my sample chapter of the book," Jughead said. 

"You know when you agreed to the contract, all the stuff associated with that name that you wrote now belongs to me and the rest of the Baxter Brothers committee," Mr. Dupont. 

"That never answered my first question," Jughead said. 

"Yes, I did know of the cases that happened to the rest of the people," Mr. Dupont said. 

"Why did you do this?" I asked. 

"Because I was scared okay, is that what you wanted to hear?" Mr. Dupont said. 

"Scared of getting exposed? Like you are now," Jughead said. 

"Yes, I was scared they were going to expose me and the Baxter Brother's franchise," Mr. Dupont said. 

"So you're admitting to this?" Sheriff FP asked. 

"What else am I supposed to do?" Mr. Dupont asked. 

"Well, then Mr. Dupont you're under arrest for assisting in the mysterious deaths of the many people that were apart of the Skull and Bone Society when you were a student here," FP said putting handcuffs on him. 

"That was easier than I thought," Archie said. 

"Yeah, he basically just confessed," Jughead said. 

"Well, at least you can finally get out of this place and come back to Riverdale High," Archie said. 

"Yeah, we would love to have you back," I said. 

"Yeah, it's kind of dull without you," Archie said. 

"Aww, you missed me?" Jughead asked Archie. 

"Not like he talks about you every day," I said, teasing him. 

"Hey, I do not," Archie said defending himself. 

"Okay, if you say so, lover boy," Veronica joined in. 

"Just because you have each other doesn't mean you two get to rub it in my face," Archie said. 

"Let's just get out of here," Jughead said. 

"It's been a long journey," I said. 

"It sure has, I can't believe high school is almost over," Jughead said. 

"Well, there is still one more person to take of before we leave," Veronica said. 

"Mr. Honey," I said. 

"Who's Mr. Honey?" Jughead asked. 

"That's a long story, we'll tell you when we get back," I said. 

We left Stonewall Prep for the last time ever, good riddance. 


	23. Mr. Honey Finally Leaves

Betty's POV

Today's the day we finally kick Mr. Honey out of our school. We were all sitting in the lounge, me, Veronica, Jughead, Archie, Reggie, Kevin, Cheryl, and Toni.

“So what are we going to do about Mr. Honey?” I asked. 

“I think I have an idea, it’s an oldie but a goodie,” Reggie said. 

“Okay, I’ve been itching to get back at him since he banned us all from prom,” Cheryl said. 

“Yeah, me, Kevin and Toni were banned because of the whole tickle situation,” Reggie said. 

“I was banned because of the Quiz Bowl answers, that I didn’t even look at fully,” I said. 

“Cheryl and I were caught because of the rum business,” Veronica said. 

“So who does that leave?” I asked. 

“Jughead and I, so do you want to go to prom with me, Jughead?” Archie asked.

“Sure why not? We’re already together aren’t we?” Jughead said. 

“It won’t be as fun without the rest of you guys there though,” Archie said. 

“That’s exactly why Mr. Honey needs to go,” I said. 

“Just leave it to us,” Reggie said. 

“I guess we have to trust you then,” I said. 

We all left the lounge and went to class. We just had to wait for the plan that Reggie was putting into place. 

Third-Person POV

Mr. Honey went to sit down in his chair and suddenly he was stuck to it. The phone rang and when he went to grab it his hand also got stuck to it. He had to call for people to take him out of the room. He looked humiliated as Archie, Jughead, Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, Toni, Kevin, Fangs, and Reggie just looked at him being wheeled out on his chair. They met back up at the lounge. 

“That was your plan?” Betty asked. 

“Yeah, I had some help though,” Reggie said, looking over at Kevin and Archie. 

“I would’ve expected Archie, but not you too, Kevin,” Betty said. 

“I wanted to do something, I’m here too, you know,” Kevin said. 

“Well, at least we don’t have to worry about him anymore,” Cheryl said. 

The front desk lady showed up in front of them. 

“You know, out all of the principals Riverdale High’s had in the past, Mr. Honey was the best,” she said 

“How so?” Betty asked. 

“He created scholarships for four underprivileged students and there have been no murders under his leadership, here anyway,” the front desk lady said before she walked away to leave the group to their own conversation. 

“If that’s what he came across as then we wouldn’t be in this situation now,” Betty said. 

“Yeah, he has a history of canceling the proms of all the schools he’s worked at,” Jughead said. 

“And the personality he conveys to his students was really weird,” Veronica said. 

“Well, now we don’t worry about him doing anything bad for our school anymore,” Archie said. 

“If anything I’m glad I don’t have to be here anymore, I’m going to be the new headmaster at Stonewall Prep,” Mr. Honey said from behind them, holding a box. 

“That got you out quick,” Reggie said. 

“It was easy for them to get me out of the chair, the phone was a little harder but they managed, I just came back to get my stuff,” Mr. Honey said.

“Well, then good riddance,” Reggie said, as Mr. Honey walked out of the school. 

“Finally, we don’t have to deal with any more bad teachers,” Betty said. 

The group finally put this all behind them and finished high school without any more complications. 


	24. Epilogue

5 years later

Betty’s POV

I finished my degree at Yale and decided to move back to Riverdale. I know, that might not be the best of choices, but I grew up here, I have a strange attachment to this place. It’s the place where I met my girlfriend Veronica and my best friends Archie and Jughead. They also decided to move back here, it was their hometowns after all. We all had a reunion at Pop’s, although I did see Veronica a lot since we were only a 2-hour drive away from each other. We did manage a long-distance relationship, but Jughead and Archie had a harder time, unlike me and Veronica they lived a 14-hour drive from each other, but they still made it work, even if they didn’t see each other in person a lot. 

“Hey, I haven’t seen you in a while,” Archie said, as he greeted me. 

“Yeah, how was your time at the Naval Academy?” I asked. 

“It was good,” Archie said. 

“So how did you two do in the Ivie’s?” Jughead asked, pointing at me and Veronica. 

“It was difficult, but I still managed to get my law degree,” Veronica said. 

“That’s my girl, smart and sexy,” I said. 

“You give me to much credit,” Veronica said batting her hands. 

“Well, I did get my political science degree with a minor in journalism,” I said. 

“And I got my journalism degree,” Jughead said. 

“Good job, man,” Archie said, putting an arm around Jughead’s neck. 

“How did we manage to get from here to where we are now?” I asked. 

“I ask myself that question every day,” Veronica said. 

“Same, like how did we get from the Black Hood, The Gargoyle King, and Mr. Honey, to graduating from university?” Archie said. 

“I don’t know and why did we come back to the place that caused us so much grief?” Jughead asked. 

“I grew up here and it wasn’t all bad, you know I had my first kiss here, met the girl of my dreams, made unforgettable memories, and made great friends,” I said. 

“Aww, that’s sweet, you know I feel the same way, before I moved to New York, I lived here, my dad wanted to move back here, so we did,” Veronica said. 

“Remember when I made that bogus proposal to you?” Archie asked. 

“We were so young back then,” I laughed. 

“Yeah, I can’t believe I said that to you,” Archie said. 

“I wish we could go back to those days, where we didn’t have any worries,” I said. 

“But we can’t, all we can do, is move forward,” Veronica said. 

“I know, I can’t dwell on the past, but it’s nice reminiscing about the old days,” I said. 

“Yeah, I think one of my fondest ones was at the cheerleading tryouts, our freshman year,” Veronica said. 

“When you kissed me to prove a point to Cheryl?” I questioned. 

“Yeah, I didn’t know my feelings then, so I just went with the moment,” Veronica said. 

“Same, I just went with what you were doing,” I said. 

“Anyway, remember the whole thing with the farm?” Jughead asked. 

“How can I forget? Even though, I would love to,” I said. 

Everyone just laughed. 

“It was nice being able to talk with you guys,” Archie said. 

“Yeah, it was nice to catch up, after all this time,” I said. 

“Well then, I guess we’ll see you soon,” Veronica said. 

“Yep, see you,” Jughead said. 

Veronica and I walked home together for the first time in a while and I looked over to see Jughead and Archie were also walking together. We got to live our lives peacefully in Riverdale for once. I finally have all that I’ve ever wanted, I couldn’t ask for more. 

THE END


End file.
